


~Falling~

by LightPotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPotato/pseuds/LightPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Falling. What a beautiful word. Everyone expects that falling is something bad. Something that kills you. Something that will shatter you into pieces. But that’s wrong. Falling is something good. Something that makes things better. You know, you can fall in so many ways. You can fall into life, from a building or you can fall in love. Falling in love is, for me, by far the best way to fall. Like, you find this one person who you know will definitely always hold you and help you. But there will always be this one thing which they can’t rescue you from. That’s falling in love with them. And I think this one person, that’s you, Dean.”</p><p>~ Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Falling~

**Author's Note:**

> "Every good lovestory starts out of nothing." That's what I think about lovestories. When there are two people which don't know each other one bit meet all out of nothing. You can see those both fall in love in their own, beautiful way while you read the book or watch the movie. You can read how they fascinate about each others features and little issues. You can see how they slowly fall in love. And you can feel how they will hold each other close and never let go.  
> And this is such a lovestory.  
> But a little bit diffrent from the other ones.  
> This lovestory is about two young men falling in love hoplessly. One of them a punished, broken man at the edge of giving up meeting the savior of his life. And the other man who was destroyed about a 100 times but always rebuild himself meeting the man he knows he will love no matter what will happen. Someone who knows how it is to be shattered into pieces understands best what it is like to not want to live anymore. And that is why only he can save the love of his life. But what if something happens, that annihilates all this? What if all this was for nothing?
> 
> What if you lose hope in life or even the will to live?
> 
> What will you do?

#  Heyho! 

Hoi, my dears! :)

First of all I want to tell you: “M’KAY, THE STORY DOESN’T EVEN HAVE A FIRST CHAPTER BUT 85 HITS AND ONE LIKE? YES, SURE FOR FIVE WORDS THAT’S PLENTY MUCH BUT I DON’T WANT TO COMPLAINNNNNNNN…”

Long story short: I am very honored, well, somehow I think that you didn’t see that there were only five words but anyway I wanna thank you.

I’m not very good at writing in English (because I’m German) but I hope you understand. 

I have no glue how Ao3 works. So, I hope that you aren’t mad at me if I do some things wrong.

The first chapter is almost done… Well… a half of it… I guess I will upload it in a few weeks, you’ll see.

If some of you would like to help me with Ao3, then PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE do it, thanks.

May, if you want, I can answer some questions. (Even tho I don't think you have any yet)

So that was everything till now, and I know I’m fucking weird.

Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> What if you lose hope in life or even lost the will to life? 
> 
> What will you do?
> 
> You have two choices. You always have two choices. The choice to live or to die. People choose diffrently. Some wanna die, some don't. But you never choose without other peoples influence. There are always other people which will help you or destroy you. And then there will be the one or the ones which will make you want to live. Want to laugh. Just want to be alive to be with them. And that's why I want to tell you: I'm here for you. I wanna help you. I love you.
> 
> (For all the depressed,suicidal endangered, anxiety people etc. out there in the world <3)


End file.
